This invention relates to a gluing apparatus for performing a gluing of a form collator, etc. by a motor drive and an electronic control of a computer or mechanical means of a cam, etc.
Heretofore, there has been used in general a gluing apparatus in which a continuous slip is hung over a plurality of pin wheels arranged in a framework, the pin wheels are driven by a motor to transfer the continuous slip, and in the meantime, a rotary plate dipped in a glue tub is turned in order to spoon glue therein and contacted with the transferring continuous slip for applying the glue thereon. There has been also used another gluing apparatus, in which a gear pump is provided, glue in a glue tub is transferred to a nozzle mounted on a hose and located opposite each slip at a remote place through the gear pump.
However, in the conventional gluing apparatus, it is almost impossible to perform a skip gluing or a spot gluing when the rotary plate is used. If not impossible, it becomes mechanically complicated. Further, since glue is easily hardened when it contacts air, the rotary plate is coated with glue hardened thereon and, when the gluing work is continued for a long time, the gluing portion spreads. Therefore, it is required to remove this hardened glue portion and thus is inconvenient. Furthermore, since the upper portion of the glue tub is opened, the glue contained in the tub is easily mixed with dust, etc. and, therefore, must be replaced with fresh glue each time the gluing work is finished. This is naturally a waste of glue.
In the conventional apparatus with a nozzle mounted on the foremost end of the hose, the gear pump is disposed on the vicinity of the glue tub located at a remote place and the glue is fed to the nozzle from the gear pump through the hose. Therefore, even after the gear pump is stopped, the glue often remains in the hose, and the glue remaining in the hose often comes out owing to inner pressure inside the hose and makes the slip dirty.
The present invention has been accomplished in order to eliminates the above-mentioned inconvenience.